<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【第三体育馆/月黑】Moon by shengluo01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668912">【第三体育馆/月黑】Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01'>shengluo01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Ears, Animalistic, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Top Tsukishima Kei, 兽人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>兽人背景<br/>月岛是正常人，黑尾是兽人。<br/>月黑，不逆。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【第三体育馆/月黑】Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（1）</p><p>“不行。”月岛目不斜视整理手边的书籍资料，“就是不行。”<br/>
这样的对话在这三天内上演了十几遍，月岛尽可能让自己忽视那只受了委屈现在绕着自己脚踝打转并且用毛茸茸的尾巴拼命骚刮自己心弦的猫咪，他知道，一时的心软会引来更大的麻烦，对此他深有体会。<br/>
猫咪好似知道撒娇这条路行不通后他在地上打了个滚，变成一个有着猫耳猫尾的男孩。那条灵活的猫尾巴拍打着地面，带起男孩气愤的声音：“阿月我成年了！”<br/>
“不好意思。”金发男人推了推眼镜，“在我的世界里，你还是孩子。”<br/>
“这里不是你的世界。”男孩焦躁地抓了两下翘起的刘海，“没有人在15岁还保留该死的童贞。”最后一句吼得有点大声，黑尾喘了两下，不服输地瞪着那个让他又爱又恨的人类。<br/>
“哦？”月岛翻开手边的书，在知道后者有这个心思时他就开始研究兽人的生理构造。兽人的身体在13岁就会成熟，之后会进入两次发情期，雌性兽人会依据本能寻找能够致使自己孕育子嗣的雄性交配，交配过程直到雄性的精子进入雌性育儿腔才会结束。<br/>
交配过程中可有雌性自行选择是兽还是人。<br/>
这些月岛看过无数遍的知识没有一条告诉他：当你认为的成熟和对方以为的成熟冲突时该怎么办——<br/>
青少年的身体尚未抻长，眉眼全是稚气未脱的样子。变回猫咪还会遵从本能和一只蝴蝶过不去…… 这样的人，哪里成年了。<br/>
月岛不免回想到他和黑尾初见的那天。独自一人探查古代文明遗迹的月岛被遗迹中发光的石头勾引出好奇心，接着，就像那些科幻电影中描绘的那样，他体会到穿梭时空的窒息感。<br/>
他失去了意识，迷迷糊糊间只觉得身体无法动弹。等月岛再次找回知觉睁眼时，他发现一直让他无法动弹的不是他受伤的身体，而是团在他胸口的那只浑身漆黑的猫咪。<br/>
除了手臂和腿上覆着的草药外，他没有任何不适。他试着抬了抬腿，确认自己胫骨没断后松了口气。接下来，就跟电影中落入异时空的主角将会打开他的奇遇一样——黑猫蹭了月岛两下，就地变成一个十岁左右的小男孩，有着猫尾猫耳的他骑坐在月岛腰上，看见对方惊愕瞪大的双眼时弯起嘴角露出一个恶魔的微笑。小男孩介绍完自己后指着月岛掷地有声地宣布道：“从今天开始你就是我的伴侣。”<br/>
“哈？”<br/>
后来月岛花了好几天才知道他来到了一个兽人的世界。这个世界没有电子产品，所以和月岛一起掉进异时空的高价笔记本电脑约等于破铜烂铁。兽人的生活习性也更偏向自给自足。黑尾——捡到他的那只黑猫包办了月岛的生活，他说这是伴侣的义务（月岛：见鬼的伴侣）月岛还从其他兽人嘴里得知黑尾是Nekoma的首领，他也很好奇这只一见到他就打滚变成猫在他腿上蹭来蹭去的家伙能做好一个部落的首领？但碍于吃人嘴短，月岛最终还是什么都没说。<br/>
月岛也向黑尾打探过这片大陆上还有没有和他一样的人类存在，黑尾说他只见过月岛一个。在黑尾伴侣这层身份下，月岛只需要做一个类似花瓶的摆设就可以获得热腾腾的饭菜和暖暖的床铺。<br/>
如果是以前的月岛断然无法接受这样的生活——没有便捷的高科技，住的地方没有保暖的措施，最重要没有草莓蛋糕。但住久了也还好，这里必须要说黑尾烹饪的食物味道可口，能够安抚月岛挑剔的胃。而且黑猫毛茸茸的身体就像月岛公寓床上放着的玩偶抱枕，他时常忘记怀里抱得是真猫。所以当黑猫第三次因呼吸困难挠破月岛手臂后，他自觉用小孩子的身体给月岛暖被窝。<br/>
这一下反倒是月岛睡不着了。</p><p>月岛觉得黑尾经常挂在嘴边的那句“月月是我的伴侣”是类似玩笑的说辞。小孩子被他那么说后气得两三天没理他。那正好是大雪纷飞的日子，坚持了两天，第三天月岛就抱着黑猫把对方从头到尾巴撸了个遍，撸得黑猫在他怀里打滚喵喵直叫。虽然他还认为黑尾所说的是玩笑话，但他学会不去刺激自尊心很高的小孩。反正小孩说得话也当不得真，这么想，月岛倒也轻松许多。他不再反驳小孩提到的伴侣说辞，黑尾见他承认了也异常开心，逢人便说这是他的伴侣月岛萤，来自另一个世界，是神赐给他的礼物等等。月岛扶了扶鼻梁上那副厚重的黑框眼镜来掩饰自己的不好意思。黑尾最喜欢的就是变成猫蜷缩在月岛腿上享受对方的抚摸，月岛也乐得撸猫。他们盖了个小屋，院子里晒着黑尾抓到的鱼，有时候还会多出一些野猪肉。黑猫在猎到大型猎物后总会摇着尾巴在主人的腿上转圈圈，直到被月岛萤一把摁下脑袋，才在对方掌心下乖顺地喵呜喵呜叫着。<br/>
兽人的领地意识很强，一般没有必要的情况他们不会踏足其他兽人居住的区域。也有那么些例外，比如一直来找黑尾的木兔。木兔和黑尾的孽缘用黑尾的话来说就是打小存在，只不过木兔现在要比黑尾看上去成熟许多——他这么说的时候黑猫不忿地抓了他一把跑开了，也不知道哪里得罪猫咪的月岛愣了一会儿。直到木兔的伴侣赤苇告诉月岛，兽人只有交配后才会从幼崽蜕变成大人，他给了月岛两大摞书籍让月岛了解关于兽人的生理构造。<br/>
跑走的黑猫堂而皇之坐在那堆厚重的古籍上一副要求月岛撸他的样子，明知道黑猫皮下是个小孩，月岛还是生不起气。黑尾说他太过好懂，月岛捏着黑猫的后颈换得对方讨饶的喵呜声。他不太明白，为什么自己一贯生人勿进的气场放在黑尾这就没有。他举起舒服得眯起眼的黑猫，后者金黄色的眼睛水汪汪的，在月岛放松警惕的情况下冲他吐了两个泡泡。<br/>
被打了屁股。</p><p>月岛一般做些文书收纳整理的工作，闲暇的时候一般撸猫喝茶看书，或者和变回来的小孩去勘察这个世界对他来说未知的动物和植物。这算月岛难得的兴趣，他和黑尾说过几次，作为Nekoma首领的黑尾并不需要陪在他身边。小孩不答应，说Nekoma地盘隔壁就是毒蛇的老窝，他看那条蛇王不顺眼很久了，也担心对方伤害月岛。<br/>
“所以说阿月快点和我做就什么事也没了。”<br/>
“别把这件事说得那么简单。”<br/>
“阿月不喜欢我吗？”小猫咪说这句话的时候尾巴还抖了两下，耳朵也耷拉着贴在脑袋上。月岛受不住他这副样子，即使知道其中一半都是装的——“不算讨厌。”他这么说，又顺手揉了一把猫咪耳朵。<br/>
“阿月，可恶！”黑尾忿忿地跺脚，他变成猫两三下窜到月岛肩上，后者提醒他别想在自己脑袋上絮窝。猫咪舔舔爪子：“那回家就可以吗？”<br/>
“黑尾君，你的尾巴勒着我了。”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>